Weasley Family
by Marvelgeek42
Summary: The Weasley Family has many members and consequently many interesting stories can be told about them. [Collection of one shots; being translated into French, link on profile]
1. Swish and Flick

**Written for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Season 4 (Round 2)**

 **Team: Puddlemere United**

 **Position: Seeker**

 **Prompt: Write about someone showing skill or interest in the subject [charms] before starting their magical education.**

 **Word Count without** **A** **/N: 1,201 (Google Docs)**

* * *

Rose Weasley, like her mother, had always loved learning.

When she and Albus had been in primary school, they were alternating in being the top of their class in almost every subject (both of them were utterly incompetent when it came to music).

Now that they were off to Hogwarts, the two of them were very excited.

Albus was - much to James' confusion and her Dad's frustration - extremely fascinated by potions (and Herbology). It was taught by Kenneth Towler. Professor Towler was a tall dark-skinned wizard and the same age as her Uncle George.

The cousins didn't know what to expect from him considering that James, Fred and Louis hated him, Dominique and Roxanne adored him, Victorie was frustrated (yet she admired him) and Teddy was utterly indifferent to him.

Rose on the other hand was looking forward to Charms. The subject seemed very complex and challenging, yet it left space for an individual touch, just what Rose liked (Albus kept pointing out the same was true for potions and almost every other subject too, but she wouldn't hear of it).

Now the two of them were sitting in a compartment at the end of the Hogwarts train (as close as possible to Fred, Louis and James who had managed to find the old compartment of the Potters' grandfather and his friends), quietly reading in their textbooks, when they heard someone opening the compartment door.

Both of them turned to see Scorpius Malfoy standing there.

"Would it be possible for me to sit here?"

Rose, being her father's daughter, did not trust him. "Why? So you can insult and ridicule us?"

"Do I look like Goyle to you? I should hope not."

"Sure, come in." Albus too took after his father. He would try to get along with everyone until they did something he could not stand. And then he would only ignore them to the best of his ability. Rose had always admired him for it.

"Thank you." Malfoy sat down next to Albus and opposite to Rose. "I assume you are as excited as I am. I especially look forward to Defense. How about you?"

Albus gave Malfoy. "Potions. It is simply so fascinating and complex. Just one little mistake can result to something entirely different as to what you planned. I really don't get why no one else at home likes it."

"I have to admit that I have a healthy respect for potions just because of that. One error and you might have poison that exploded into your face. How about you, Miss Weasley?" Malfoy looked at her, smiling encouragingly. Just a mask, Rose was sure of it.

"Charms," Rose muttered in reply, putting her book, _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1_ by Miranda Goshawk, aside.

"That is certainly a rare choice. May I ask why?"

Rose skeptically raised an eyebrow. "Why would you care, Malfoy?"

"Rose!" Albus admonished.

Malfoys answer wasn't what Rose expected. "Because I think we shouldn't repeat the mistakes of our fathers. Such a rivalry is simply too distracting from the important things in life. And please, call me Scorpius."

"Will do, Scorpius," her cousin promised. "You can call me Albus."

"Well, Malfoy," Rose continued in a slightly politer tone, "I like it that I can personalize it quite easily. It is also one of the most useful subjects, as you can frequently use them in your everyday life."

"Yeah, like Uncle George always uses Accio when he needs something from the back of his shop."

"Or the Lumos when you need light," Malfoy mused, again surprising her.

"I must say Malfoy, you are different than I expected."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Albus grinning behind his copy of _Magical Drafts and Potions_ which he was just now putting down (Rose supposed he had been at an interesting part. She knew this well).

"You thought I was going to be just like my father was at our age, didn't you?"

"Well, yes," Rose admitted.

"You forget that my mother is a Greengrass and my father learned his lesson deades ago," Scorpius reminded her.

He had a point, Rose supposed.

"What house do you want to be in, Scorpius?" Albus changed the topic.

"Ravenclaw," he answered.

"Same here," Albus replied. "Maybe we'll be in one house! It would be great to have friends other than my cousins already."

"You do know we are related, right?" Scorpius inquired.

"Yes, but that barely counts! I mean were what, fifth cousins twice removed or something?"

Scorpius smiled. "Something like that. Aren't you worried what people will think? After all, you father was Gryffindor's Golden boy"

"Not at all. It's like a famous muggle one said: 'Those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind'," Albus quoted. "My Dad won't mind, neither will my Mom or the rest of my family. After all, Dominique is in Ravenclaw too." He shrugged.

"Sounds reasonable. Do you know any spells yet? My parents would not teach me any!" Scorpius pouted.

"Same with me," her cousin agreed.

"I do know one, but I can only do it half of the time."

"No way! Hermione taught you something? Or let Ron?" Albus Potter questioned, doubt clearly evident in his voice.

"No," Rose denied, "I simply could not wait, so practised it myself."

Rose began to look for her wand in her trunk.

"That sounds more realistic." Albus nodded.

"You are a Weasley after all," Scorpius agreed.

"I will take that as a compliment. Ha! Found it! Now watch!" Rose ordered, pointing her wand at her book.

" _Wingardium Leviosa_!" She moved her hand, swish and flick, just like the book described.

Indeed, her book rose a few centimetres in the air.

The boys applauded, causing the book to fall down again.

"That was very good!" Scorpius complemented.

"He's right, that was awesome!" her cousin agreed.

"Thank you. I still need to work on it though. I lost focus way too easily."

Scorpius smiled. "Hey, that's why we're going to Hogwarts, isn't it?"

* * *

Later that day, the three of them did get sorted into Ravenclaw, just as Albus had predicted. Nobody minded (except for James, who pouted for a week because he wasn't able to prank his brother on his first night).

Ravenclaw was just as they hoped it to be. And they even had their very own library! The three of them also loved that they had to answer a riddle and soon discovered that they were also let in if they honestly and voluntarily admitted that they did not know.

Or if they argued well.

* * *

Over the years they grew closer and closer (much to her father's horror and her mother's delight).

They were as close as the Marauders or the Golden Trio by their third year.

In their fifth year, Scorpius and Albus dated, and, while they quickly broke up, they stayed friends nonetheless.

In their sixth year, she and Scorpius started dating.

They did not break up.

* * *

Years later, when Rose would learn the Patronus for her WOMBAT exams, she would remember this day, the day she had become friends with the boy who would later become her husband and the father of her children.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**


	2. Just One Night

**For _octocelot_ , I hope you like it!**

 **Word Count: 605**

* * *

 _ **Just One Night**_

* * *

Gabrielle Delacour was a competent young woman. She could handle a lot, so she saw no reason for the countless instructions her sister and brother-in-law tried to give her.

"Calm down for a minute! I'm babysitting your kids, not a reincarnated Lord Voldemort. And it's just one night" She laughed. "I'm sure we're all going to be fine."

Gabrielle wouldn't say that the expressions on the face of Bill and Fleur worried her—not exactly—but it certainly made her second guess her confidence.

During the first few minutes, she didn't know what her sister's problem was. The children—Victorie, Dominique, and Louis—were perfectly obedient.

At least they seemed to be.

Then, however, they showed their true nature. How had she not seen that before?

Louis—although only four years old—had a devilish streak in him, no matter how hard he tried to seem innocent.

Gabrielle knew that it was him who had tied the laces if her sneaker together, changed the color of her shirt to bright pink, and cut most of her hair. Thank Merlin for beauty charms, at least that way she did not look like a total mess.

Dominique had already entered her 'teenage rebellion' phase, despite the fact that she was only nine years old. She would not do anything until she saw the point of it and eating vegetables was far from being on that list.

Only the oldest, Victorie, seemed to be just as nice and helpful as she had always appeared.

Maybe, with some luck, the rest of the night would go over a bit more quietly.

It turned out that she had made herself false hopes.

" _Merde_ ," she cursed under her breath. How hard could it be to get a few children into bed?

Apparently, very much so.

Louis was currently running around in his underpants, Dominique point blank refused to enter her room, and even Victorie made a fuss that she wasn't allowed to stay up longer than her siblings.

Gabrielle should never have agreed to this.

She had no idea how, but somehow she got all three of them to go to bed.

First Louis with the help of a bedtime story, then Victorie agreed to go read in her room, and finally Dominique had given into her bribes.

Chocolate was always a safe bet.

Okay, so maybe she did know how she had managed it.

Gabrielle sunk into a chair. Finally, some peace in quiet.

Then, barely half an hour after she had sat down, she heard a little voice behind her.

"Auntie Gabrielle?"

She turned around. Her heart warmed at the sight of little Louis standing in the door, clutching a stuffed Quaffle, and shaking slightly.

"Yes, sweetie?" she asked as she moved towards him and crouched down to get to his height.

"I-I had a bad dream," he stuttered.

"That's fine," Gabrielle said as she hugged the little boy. "I'm here. I'll tell you what. We're going to get you a hot chocolate now and then you can tell me what's wrong, alright?"

Louis nodded.

She raised him from the ground and carried him over to the kitchen.

He already felt better as soon as he had his hot chocolate in his _Martin Miggs the Mad Muggle_ mug and soon he was ready to go back to sleep.

The rest of the night passed quietly.

When her sister and her brother-in-law returned the next morning, they seemed pretty surprised by the fact that not only the house was still standing, but had no visible dents or marks—other than those that had been there before.

"I'll do that again any time," Gabrielle said with a smile.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	3. Birds and Books

**For** ** _MaryandMerlin_** **, I hope you like it! Sorry that I'm late!**

 **This features a dark skinned Hermione, you have been warned.**

 **Also it's a Royalty!AU.**

 **Word Count: 496**

* * *

 _ **Birds and Books**_

* * *

In Fred's opinion, the best thing about being the fourth—or fifth, possibly—born Prince was that he had almost all of the privileges and almost none of the responsibilities. So yeah; that was pretty nice.

It was barely noon and he was already done with his chores, so he decided to go on a stroll through the village, as his twin brother, George, was currently stuck in a lecture from their big brother, Percy.

Fred didn't know what he had done, but he did not particularly want to find out either. He would hear it soon enough.

He absently started whispering as he moved towards the small town. Fred observed the birds flying in odd formations . It was absolutely beautiful.

Then his thoughts were interrupted by a sudden voice. "Oi! Watch where you're going! You nearly ran into me."

Fred moved his head away from the sky and towards the origin of the voice. His eyes took a second to focus, but then he saw a beautiful young woman. Her hair was just a few nuances darker than her face that was partly obscured by the stack of books she was carrying.

"I'm sorry, Milady. I was watching the movements of the birds." Ugh, he was not really fond of speaking like this, but it had become a reflex somewhere down the line.

At least he wasn't half as bad as Percy.

"Well, lucky for you I actually pay attention to where I am going." Then she took a look at him and realised who he was. Her cheeks turned a couple of shades darker. "Uhh, your Royal Highness, I'm sorry." She turned to leave.

"Don't be." He stopped her with an outstretched arm. "I actually prefer the you from before."

Fred slowly moved his hand towards hers, raising it and giving it a kiss.

It was so much darker and rougher than a lot of those he had seen before. He found that he actually quite liked it.

"May I inquire your name?"

She kept her head bowed. "My name is Hermione."

He raised her chin with his fingers and looked into her brown eyes. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Lady Hermione."

She shook her head and laughed. "Oh, I certainly am no Lady."

"Why ever not? You are certainly beautiful enough to be one. And based on those books you are carrying, more than twice as intelligent as the average one is." He surveyed the heavy stack in her arms. "Would you allow me to carry some of them for you?"

"Oh, I couldn't possibly-"

Fred cut her off. "I insist."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I suppose that is alright then."

The prince nodded as he took a bit more than the half of the stack. "Indeed, it is. Now lead the direction, would you please?"

"Of course, I will! Do you think I would let you run off with those books, I worked hard for the, you know?"

"Really? Tell me more, please."

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	4. Still nervous, huh?

**For** ** _Book of Hope_** **, I hope you like it!**

 **Word Count: 302**

* * *

 _ **Still nervous, huh?**_

* * *

Gabrielle Delacour would swear on everything she owned and more that her sister had not been half as nervous as Gabrielle was now when she had been a bride herself.

"Calm down, Gabri. Everything is going to be fine," Fleur tried to calm her down. "You have everything you need. Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue. Your necklace, your dress, the veil, and the band in your hair." She chuckled. "Not to forget your soon-to-be husband waiting for you. It's all going to work out well."

The younger sister snorted. "That's easy for you to say. You already have a successful marriage with two kids."

"Three, actually," Fleur confessed as she finished Gabrielle's hair

The bride squealed and hugged her sister. "Congratulations! Does Bill know yet?"

Her older sister nodded and she let go of her. "Yes. I believe he is praying for a son. But today is your big day. We shouldn't be talking about me." Fleur smiled.

Gabrielle grinned. "That's right." She didn't sound as confident as she would have liked.

"Still nervous, huh?" Her sister gave her an understanding look. "I completely understand, but you will find out that you really don't need to worry. Jacques is a nice man and everything's going to go fine."

"I hope so," she muttered.

"Are you ready, Gabri?" Her father entered the room. "It's almost time, Fleur, you should probably go."

Her sister gave her one last hug before she left the room. "You can do it," she whispered as she did so.

"I can't believe it. My little Gabri, will be married soon!" he said. "You have really grown up, haven't you? You're not my little girl any longer."

"I will always be your little girl, Papa."

He smiled. "Come, let us go. Your man is waiting for you."

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	5. different does not mean wrong

**For the** ** _Snake Appreciation Day_** **in** ** _Hogwarts._**

 **Additional Prompts: Character: George Weasley; Limitation: You cannot use the words 'yes' or 'no'**

 **Word Count: 481**

* * *

 _ **different does not mean wrong**_

* * *

When the Sorting Hat was lowered on Fred Weasley's head, it didn't immediately scream Gryffindor.

Instead, it seemed to talk to his twin for a while...at least that was what it seemed like to George.

He saw how Fred began nervously playing with his fingers fairly quickly, George, however, knew that everything would be fine. They would be Gryffindors, just like everyone else in the family.

Then, the Hat finally spoke, but it was not what he had expected at all.

"SLYTHERIN!"

George saw how Percy froze at the Gryffindor table and how Charlie's smile became rather fixed for a second.

Fred spotted this too, and thus his head hung down as he shuffled towards the table on the complete opposite of the Hall.

This was not something George would allow to continue. His twin would not be feeling left out for all their time in this wonderful castle. They had made so many plans already and

"Weasley, George," McGonagall called out.

Determined, he almost ran up towards the Hat.

 _If you're not going to put me with my twin, I am going to set you on fire, consequences be damned!_ George threatened the singing piece of fabric that decided their entire future. _Nobody's going to find out it was me, anyway._

He could feel the Hat smirking. You will do quite well in SLYTHERIN!

George smiled and moved to sit next to his twin. He saw that Percy and Charlie had not quite comprehended what had happened, but he didn't care.

The only important thing right now was the smile on his twins face.

Because as long as the two of them were together, they figure out how to adjust to being the first non-Gryffindor Weasleys and everything else life might throw at them.

As long as they had each other, everything would be fine...eventually.

* * *

They made themselves a home in Slytherin.

They still played pranks, just like they would have done if they had been sorted with their brothers.

Speaking of Percy and Charlie, they got over it fairly quickly. Before their first week here had even ended, they had made their way over to tell Fred and George that it was fine for them to be sorted into Slytherin.

"We were just shocked, that's all," Charlie told them.

"Exactly," Percy agreed. "Just because you're different doesn't mean you're evil or something."

"I know," George replied flatly. "We weren't evil before we got here and the Sorting Hat did not brainwash us or something. Slytherin is not about being prejudiced and evil. It's about ambition."

"And in our case that ambition is to get Zonko's out of business, not to take over the world or something," Fred added.

"I don't know," George joked. "Maybe if we have some free time…"  
To his delight, all of his brothers recognized the joke for what it was and started laughing.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**

 **~Marvelgeek42**


	6. Out with a BOOM

**What the hell is this?**

 **An AU, written for** ** _Astronomy_** **class at** ** _Hogwarts_** **(Task 1: ) and accidental Deadpool-ification of Dominique.**

 **Also for _Eclipses Riddle_. I hope you like this mess.**

 **M-Rating.**

 **Word Count: 993**

* * *

 _ **Out with a BOOM!**_

* * *

That story you've read, the one with the happy end, Voldemort dying, the hero marrying the love of his life, and getting three children?

Yeah, that never happened. It looked that way for a while, sure, but the reality was different.

Unfortunately, it took a few years until people realized that. Seven years, to be precise, because the Dark Fucker likes his symbolism. This meant that, for a few years, people lived their lives as normal, got married, and had children.

Children like me. Not that I'm still a child. I am twenty years old and I haven't been a real child in all the time I remember. I always lacked the innocence and the naivety for that.

Who I am? Dominique Weasley, at your service.

Actually, no, scratch that. I serve no one but myself and whatever is left of my family—last headcount had my sister Tori, our mom, my niece Marie, my 'cousin' Teddy, my uncles Charlie, and George, and my Aunts Audrey and Hermione. And there's also Luna, Hagrid, and Professor McGonagall, some friends of the family.

But that headcount was around a month ago so it may or may not be accurate. Still, given how high-profile we all are, it's amazing we're missing more limbs than people.

Don't shake your head at my pessimism. You'd be pessimistic, too, if all you ever knew was a war zone. Running and hiding, watching more and more people from your family die.

My Dad died when I was two years old, for example. I barely remember him, but based on the stories everyone tells, he sounds like a great man.

He died saving the three of us—Tori, Mom, and me—giving us time to escape. And while I would love to say that everyone would do that, I've seen more than enough evidence to the contrary. My buddy Rick's Father sold his sister—she was younger than I am now—to those monsters. I don't even want to think about what she's suffering through, if she is even still alive.

She is a Pureblood, so—unless she resisted too much—she's probably a mother now. Whether she wanted it or not. Probably not.

But rape isn't exactly a rare occurrence these days. Everyone either knows a victim, a rapist or is one of these two. Or a combination of all three.

In my case, well, I'm one of the lucky ones, I suppose. I have managed to escape it so far, despite the veela blood in my veins.

Tori didn't have as much luck. Seven years ago, when she was fifteen, one of Them got her. She hasn't been the same since, but she's dealing. She's fierce and she has Marie to protect now. Before, Tori was reluctant to fight, much more in favour of working behind the scenes, but if she could prevent from going the same things, then Tori is prepared to kick ass and take names.

I admire my sister for her strength. As much as I would like to think so, I'm not certain I could do the same and still be relatively sane. Though I suppose Teddy's support must've helped.

Fighting is hard enough as it is, but Tori has more to lose.

Before my uncle Harry died, he had told everyone about the horcruxes.

"We must've missed one," he had almost cried as he said that, I remember it clearly. As if it was yesterday.

All of us, together, went over the known history of the Lead Asshole again, hoping and praying that he hadn't done the smart thing instead of the flamboyant and narcissistic one for once.

Eventually, we had an idea. I can't even remember what it was, to be honest. I probably should, but it was around the time that Tori was shortly before her due date, so I was sort of preoccupied and not really listening.

And asking anyone after Teddy and Hermione returned without Harry, Ron, and Neville seemed kind of rude.

But they did manage to find the thing and burn it down with fiendfyre—morales become looser in a war, or so they say. Mine were never all that tight.

Maybe that's part of the reason why I am doing such a suicidal thing as this. There isn't even any question about it being suicidal, which is why I am sneaking out, alone, to do this.

What I am intending to do? I'm not going to kill the surprise, am I?

For that same purpose, I'm going so skip how I got into the place where I was intending to go to and how I discovered that I needed to go to that place.

It was very awesome, though. Let me tell you that.

Back to the fun part! I am walking up to the Dark Lord™ with an insane grin on my face—I am pretty sure I am—armed with several time bombs, all with different countdowns, yet activated at the same time.

Yup, you guessed correctly. I plan to blow up this building and everyone in it.

"You can't kill me," Voldemort declares loudly. And foolishly. "There was only one chosen one. And look where he is now!"

"Well, guess what, fucker," I say, grinning. I'm not quite sure where that confidence came from, but I'm not going to waste it, if it's here already. "I was born on the end of July, too."

"That is not the only-"

I interrupted him, speaking even louder than he already was. "Spare me the monologue, will you? I don't have the time for that.

"What are you talking about?"

There was never an answer to that question.

Unless you consider an exploding bomb an answer. Which you should. Bombs are awesome.

The resulting explosion took out the entire base, including my good-looking self, so I guess this is the last time you will hear from me.

Stay awesome! Don't try this at home!

Peace Out!

.

.

.

PS: Tell Tori that Teddy gets my favourite sweater, will you?

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think! Because I for one have no idea what to think about...whatever this is.**


	7. The Most Fun A Girl Can Have

**For** ** _History of Magic_** **Task #2 (** ** _Write about someone deliberately using magic in front of unknowing Muggles) and_** **the** ** _Pride Month Event!_** **(Lesbian) at** ** _Hogwarts._**

 **Also for** ** _The Radio Station TGS!_** **at, well,** ** _TGS_** **. Song:** ** _Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off -_** **Panic! At the Disco.**

 **Word Count: 838**

* * *

 _ **The Most Fun A Girl Can Have**_

* * *

"No way, Shauna!"

"I'm telling you, it's true!" Shauna insisted. She knew it sounded crazy herself, how couldn't she? Nevertheless, it was the truth.

"Sure," Ben dragged the word out for almost ten seconds. "Some dude just randomly appeared in front of you, mumbled something or other, a strange stick in his palm shifted before he grinned at you and prompt disappeared again." He chuckled and shook his head. "Cause that would happen."

"It was a girl, a young woman" Shauna corrected, "but other than that, you actually got it right."

"Don't mess with me, sweetie" Ben dismissed her. "Or if you do, at least try to be smart about it. Now come on, we have to check our bags again."

* * *

Meanwhile Lucy Weasley was sneaking back into the apartment she shared with her girlfriend, Virginia Baker.

They had met at Hogwarts years ago, both of them had been sorted into Ravenclaw, even if Vivy insisted that Lucy should have been in Gryffindor or Slytherin instead.

"Slytherin, I can believe," Lucy replied whenever it came up, "but I plan too far ahead to be a Gryffindor."

Then, Vivy would deadpan and stare Lucy straight into the eyes. "You intend to expose magic. That sounds pretty Gryffindor to me."

"I never said it was a sane plan!"

* * *

Two hours later, Shauna and Ben were on their way to her sister Julia's wedding. Since it was four hours away and Shauna didn't have a license, Ben was driving and Shauna sat on his side.

They had put their earlier conversation and were laughing, joking, and dancing to the musical beats throughout the drive

Until Shauna suddenly froze, that is.

"Is everything alright?" Ben half-turned to his girlfriend.

Shauna stared out of the window for a few more seconds, turning slightly backwards to focus on the same spot.

"I just saw her," she muttered, returning to her original position.

"Who?" Ben questioned.

"Eyes on the road," Shauna ordered, waiting for Ben to comply before she continued. "The girl I was talking about earlier."

"Stick girl?" Ben looked at the rearview mirror. "There's no one standing there, Sha."

"What? No!" She turned back around. "How? She was there! I swear!"

* * *

"Aren't you a bit of an asshole towards that girl?" Vivy questioned. "I mean, I can see where it's fun, yeah, but she has to be freaking out right about now."

Lucy shrugged. "So? That's the funny thing."

"You can't be serious." Vivy deadpanned, looking her girlfriend into the eyes.

Placing a hand on her chest, Lucy replied, "Excuse you, I always am."

"So you plan to traumatize the poor girl?" Vivy scooted away from her. "I don't believe you. Think about what you're doing."

"Oh, that's not what I plan to do at all." Lucy smiled innocently, her red hair falling into her face.

Vivy raised an eyebrow. "What do you intend to do then?"

"Wait and see."

* * *

Shauna still insisted that she had seen that girl again when they pulled up to the driveway of their hotel a couple of hours later.

"Why would I lie about this?" she asked her boyfriend when he requested that she stop with this joke since it clearly wasn't working. "Lying is fun, yeah, sure, but this just makes me seem like a nutjob, so why would I?"

"I don't know, baby," Ben shook his head as he pondered over Shauna's arguments "You've got a point there though."

Then, a voice spoke behind them.

"That she does."

Both Ben and Shauna spun around on their heels.

"That's her!" Sha exclaimed.

"I am," the girl admitted. "And that's my cue to leave. Adios, amigos!"

"Wait!" Ben shouted, trying to stop her. He had so many questions that he needed an answer to, but it was too late. The young woman had already disappeared.

"Believe me now?" Shauna questioned.

"Uh huh," Ben agreed.

* * *

"Glad to see that you didn't ruin her life completely," Vivy greeted her girlfriend.

"I was just trying to have some fun," Lucy defended herself. "I'm not a monster."

"That's great, because I'm not sure I would be able to continue dating you, morally speaking," Vivy stated, following Lucy's spine with her dark finger. "How do you get away with that anyways?"

"Family connections," Lucy replied. "As long as I'm not doing any harm, I can interfere the Ministry's spells. Dad taught me how they worked once and I've learned to work around them."

"That sounds interesting," Vivy admitted, "but before you explain the details, I have a better idea." She moved towards Lucy and started kissing her, interrupting her question as to what Vivy was planning.

The two fell over in virtually no time and when they parted for air, Lucy agreed that this was a way better idea.

"Shut up and kiss me," Vivy ordered as she began to open the buttons on her blouse.

"On it," Lucy replied. "Let's get your heart beating a bit faster, shall we?"

"Oh, yes, please," Vivy begged. "Let's celebrate the disaster you successfully avoided."

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**


	8. but dragons are better

**For the _Pride Month Event!_ at _Hogwarts_.**

 **Word Count: 513**

* * *

 ** _but dragons are better_**

* * *

When Charlie Weasley was a young child, he never proclaimed that he would one day slay a dragon and marry a pretty princess, even if every single one of his brothers did so at least once.

In fact, when his mother asked him, he loudly exclaimed. "Why would I? Dragons are _so_ much cooler! Who cares about girls and marriage?...Oh, er, no offense, Mom."

He never thought girls were icky, either. Sure, his baby sister often made a mess, but his brothers had done much worse than that. And none of the other girls Charlie knew—which were, admittedly not all that many—were all that different from the boys either. They weren't the same, but not even George and Fred were _completely_ identical, so it was no wonder.

Charlie didn't 'discover' girls when he was a teen. He didn't 'discover' boys either. Or anyone, really. There were so many more interesting things to do and learn, many places to see and discover. Who had the time for such pointless things as sex and romance?

He did just fine without it and saw no reason to change it.

Intellectually, Charlie knew that many people thought differently about those things, but he didn't really care. As long as everyone involved agreed, his classmates and whoever else could do whatever (or whoever) they wanted.

Just not with him anywhere close to it, please. He did very much not need to see that. Or imagine it. Which he had just done, so excuse him for a minute, would you?

There was never a moment where he suddenly realized that he was asexual. He always knew it at some level, even if he only learned the word from his sister in law, Hermione Granger, when he was already in his mid thirties.

Charlie had told his mother that he wasn't interested in getting married to anyone during the preparation for BIll's wedding, so she had no issues with him being who he was.

"I love all of you for who you are," she had explained with a smile. "And it's not like I won't get any grandchildren." She looked at Bill and Fleur. "I'm sure your siblings will take care of that."

(She was proven right when Charlie was basically showered in nieces, nephews, and other niblings for a while. He didn't mind that at all.)

No one else really had a problem with it either, once he got around to telling them. It wasn't like he planned to keep it a secret, it just never really seemed worth mentioning.

And yeah. Life went well for Charlie even without any love life whatsoever. Sometimes, he got odd looks or comments that he would find the right person for him one day, but deep in his heart he knew that it was perfect the way it was.

Just him, his family, and his dragons. What else could he possibly need to be happy? Charlie certainly couldn't think of anything.

Many people told him love was the best thing in the world, but he disagreed. Dragons were so much better.

* * *

 **Please tell me what you think!**


	9. knowledge comes from experience

**For** ** _Assigenment #5_** **at** ** _Hogwarts. Astronomy_** **Task 2 (Venus):** **Write about someone who is mistaken for two people or has a second identity.**

 **Word Count: 622**

* * *

 ** _knowledge comes from experience_**

* * *

After the war, Ron Weasley felt drained and exhausted, just like everybody else.

Trying to round all the Death Eaters up was painful. Sorting them from those who just went along with these horrible things to protect themselves or their family was torturous. And attempting to change anything of value to prevent something like this happening again was like repeatedly running head first into a brick wall—and doing that once had hurt enough, back before second year, when they were at least somewhat naive.

Slowly but surely, Ron was getting to the point where he didn't care anymore. Let them ruin themselves, why should he care?

Honestly, getting out of the country seemed like a better idea every single day.

And then, on a raid of what must be the sixth Death Eater home of the week—and is was only Tuesday—he stumbled over a Time Turner.

Ron hadn't seen Hermione's all that often and back in the Ministry, he really had other problems, but nevertheless he was sure that that was the thing lying in a basin full of—he guessed—water. It was odorless and clear, and Ron could think of no good reason for this to be either vodka or veritaserum.

Before he could think about whether or not this was a smart idea, he grabbed into the water to take it. Looking back, he might have been influenced by a compulsion.

Ron didn't know why or how, but the Time Turner started spilling rapidly. It was too fast to count how many time it turned, but it must have been hundreds or thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of times.

The next thing he knew, he was lying face down in grass somewhere. Slowly but surely, he began to move himself into a sitting position, only to recognize nothing.

He seemed to be in a small village, but the things the Muggles wore were much different than what Ron was used to seeing.

The Time Turner—wherever it was now—must have worked. He was back in time, and more than just a decade or two.

Then, with a jolt, he realized something else. He was also smaller. Quite a bit smaller than before, actually. He must've shrank by around a meter or so, as he was certain he hadn't been this small since at least three years before Hogwarts, if not more.

It was quite perplexing, that much was sure. The fluid must've been a potion to deage him.

He was distracted from pondering this further when a young couple—married, they had rings—ran out of the house and towards him. Going by the curve of her belly, the wife might be pregnant, but it was small enough that it could easily be something else.

"What's your name, young hopper?" the husband asked. The only emotion Ron could detect in the man's voice was concern. He was probably wondering what a small child was doing in his garden.

"A-Albus," Ron stuttered. He wasn't even sure why he chose to say that name, but once it was out of his mouth, it simply felt _right_ for some reason.

"Alright, sweetie," the wife assured him. She knelt beside him and rubbed circles onto his back. "My name is Kendra Dumbledore and this is my husband Percival. Where are your parents?"

"They're d-dead," Ron sobbed. He had to say he was proud of his acting here and it honestly was the closest thing to the truth as 'they haven't been born yet' didn't exactly sound, well, sane.

"Oh, you poor dear!" Kendra exclaimed. "I'll tell you what, how about you stay with us from now on? That sounds like a wonderful idea, doesn't it, Percival?"

"You're right, Kendra." Percival nodded. "It sounds like a wonderful idea.


	10. any girl like you

**This is for the _Children's Day 2017_ Event at _The Golden Snitch (Koldovstoretzt, Vladimiranova)._ The prompts I used were canon character/OC (just because it's not happening doesn't mean it's not there) and 'Treat you better' by Shawn Mendes (or more accurately the lesbian version of it that I found on youtube)**

 **Word Count: 223**

* * *

Pauline Wood hated the boyfriend of Dominique, her best friend. No, hated wasn't strong enough of a word. She abhorred, despised, and loathed him.

The fool didn't treat Dominique with the respect she deserved. He somehow managed to make some of the Victorian standards look progressive, which was most definitely saying something. Dominique deserved so much more and Pauline did not have a clue why she continued to do that to herself. Crying her eyes out roughly once a week because of that douche couldn't possibly be desireable, right? Or was she missing something here?

Granted, Pauline _was_ jealous of the boy. He had the honor of dating Dominique and the fool abused it and her!

Honestly, why didn't Dominique leave that guy—ideally to date her instead, but that would not need to happen. Pauline would, of course, wait until a reasonable time would had passed before she would even think about making a move.

Plus, Dominique would have to stop fooling herself and admit that she was not, in fact, straight for something like this to work out. Pauline wasn't sure why it even still was a debate, surely both of them knew neither of them was straight, right?

All of them, Dominique included, should know that the girl deserved something better.

(And maybe, just maybe, that meant a lesbian like Pauline.)


	11. the royal way

**Moresome: AU: Arranged Marriage/Marriage Law!AU**

 **Assignment #11, Arts & Crafts: Task 4: Write about an outdated tradition, belief, etc.**

 **Word Count: 437**

* * *

 _ **the royal way**_

* * *

Ron was more than a bit dazed when he left the throne room after an audience with his parents.

As the sixth son, Ron always knew that he would be married off politically at some point.

Somehow it still is a surprise when it actually happened.

He had always had the impression that he would have a bit more time, but then again, he was fifteen now. Bill had been married to Fleur at a mere thirteen and all of his other siblings were married at similar ages.

Though, thankfully, due to the continued health of their parents and the number of other heirs available, none of them were under any pressure to provide heirs young.

Ron still had an ever increasing number of nieces and nephews, since their family was fortunately blessed by Freya and few if any children did not make it into adulthood.

With a sigh, he made his way to the stables. He visited them so frequently that he had even gotten most of the servants to stop bowing when he was alone.

And the reason for his constant visits was one very handsome stable boy by he name of Viktor.

The man in question looked up when he heard Ron's arrival, which could be distinctly heard due to the fact that he was one of the few who came here without a load to carry on his back. At first Viktor smiled upon seeing him, then he saw the expression on the Prince's face, he frowned.

"Your Royal Highness, I wasn't expecting you here today. Why that grim look on your face, Sir?"

"You know you don't need to address me like this, Viktor."

The stable boy just shook his head. "I must, Sir. At least when there are others who can overhear."  
He made a fair point, Ron thought as he tapped the crown on his head. It was a nervous habit he had developed and needed to get rid of as soon as possible.

"It would actually be a good idea to move somewhere where that is the case," Ron proposed.

"As you say, Sir," Viktor replied, putting his tools down and following Ron in the gardens.

There, Ron explained to him what would, without a doubt, happen in the near future.

"I see no reason to end this," Viktor gestured between the two of them, "to end at the very least until you are indeed married to the Lady Hermione. Maybe she is of the sort who doesn't mind."  
"Perhaps she is," Ron replied, voice full of doubt.

(She is. In fact, she gladly joins the two of them.)


End file.
